Roman (Civ6)
and, if within Trade Route range of the Capital, a road to it. Trade Routes generate +1 additional from Roman s they pass through. |leader-bonus-name = Trajan's Column |leader-bonus-description = All founded cities start with a free in the . (A Monument if the game is started in the Ancient Era) |leader-agenda-name = Optimus Princeps |leader-agenda-description = Tries to include as much territory as possible in his empire, and likes those who do the same. Dislikes civilizations with little territory. |empire_name = Roman Empire |adjectives = Roman |location = Europe (and Asia Minor, Africa, Middle East and other bits) |size = Some 2.5 million square miles (6.5 million square km) under Trajan |population = Est. 88 million (at peak) |irl-capital = Rome }} The Roman people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are violet (#460076) and gold (#F0C700), and they are led by Trajan. The Romans' civilization ability is All Roads Lead to Rome, which allows all their cities to start with a Trading Post, automatically builds roads to new cities within trade range of their Capital, and increases income from Trade Routes going through their cities. Their unique unit is the Legion (which replaces the Swordsman), and their unique district is the Bath (which replaces the Aqueduct). Strategy The Romans are centered around having an expansive amount of territory while also maintaining a high level of infrastructure. Any new city starts with a City Center building for free, which, after the Ancient Era, can include a Granary that helps the city grow faster. Even if no source of fresh water is available, the Bath district can provide extra Housing and Amenities to boost growth even further, while also being cheaper than the Aqueduct and not adding to the city's district cap. Any further improvements to new cities are facilitated by the roads that are automatically constructed if within trade range of the Capital. Builders can be quickly produced in the Capital and then sent off to all corners of your territory to help your cities grow faster. The extra from the free Trading Posts in every city can also be used to speed up infrastructure development. Expansion is aided by the unique Legion unit, which, on top of having higher Combat Strength and not requiring Iron, can help defend your outermost cities with early Fort improvements, of which each Legion can build one. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Acacius * Aetius * Brutus * Caelinus * Emidius * Flavius * Jovilius * Manius * Sophus * Timaeus Females: * Abelia * Chloris * Clotho * Eliana * Gracilia * Herta * Isidora * Laetitia * Melita * Proserpina Modern males: * Adolfo * Benito * Dario * Elmo * Federico * Guido * Marzio * Pasqualino * Remo * Umberto Modern females: * Bambi * Bella * Caprice * Donatella * Francesca * Laurenza * Lucrezia * Ortensia * Sabrina * Vitalia Trivia * The Roman civilization's symbol is a laurel wreath, a reward given to Roman commanders for victory in battle. * The Roman civilization ability is named after the medieval statement that many paths can lead to a single destination (which referenced the Roman road network and the Milliarium Aureum). Gallery File:CivilizationVI Rome Legion.jpg|The Legion, Rome's unique unit File:CivilizationVI Rome Bath.jpg|The Bath, Rome's unique district File:Roman capital.JPG|Roman capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements Category:Roman